


The Sweetest Bite

by Tales_from_a_mockingbird



Series: Spider-Prompts [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I wouldn't say there is a plot but their relationship develops and we follow that, Insecure Wade Wilson, Jewish Peter Parker, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Pet Names, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is not spiderman, Sweet Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, Vampire Peter Parker, Wade Wilson has Self-Esteem Issues, Wade is still Deadpool, implied suicide attempts (it's Wade), loss of limbs (it's Wade), so kinda like a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_from_a_mockingbird/pseuds/Tales_from_a_mockingbird
Summary: Peter Parker is a vampire and looking for a new donor. His friends suggest a dark web website where humans have signed up to be willing ‘victims’ for vampires. Peter is uncomfortable with the thought of being a sexual fetish (that’s all Eddie saw him as), but when he comes across Wade's profile, he decides to give it a go...Response to the prompt: Person B is a vampire, and Person A is a willing 'victim' for them. Person B is incredibly concerned about the welfare of Person A, and always fusses over them after a feeding, making sure they're still safe and comfortable. They often cuddle and fall asleep together after the feeding.
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson (Referenced), Past Eddie Brock/Peter Parker (Referenced), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spider-Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667365
Comments: 53
Kudos: 513





	1. The Profile

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got an AU prompt this time...I didn't know it did those! I don't know if anyone is still interested in Vampire AUs and nobody is probably going to read this but I actually really enjoyed writing it and have nearly finished chapter 2 already.
> 
> If you do enjoy it, please let me know as it always feels good to write for an audience. 
> 
> As always my prompt is from: https://prompts.neocities.org/ 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> TW: Eddie and Peter were not in a healthy relationship and there was definitely some emotional/verbal abuse which is mentioned in the fic.

Hi, my name is Peter Parker and I’m a vampire. When I was 15, I got bitten by a radioactive bat while on a field trip. I know that’s not exactly strange, what with 25-30% of the population being vampires, but it was a big deal to get bitten by an Oscorp lab-bat. 

The settlement we got meant that I could pursue my love of photography by working part-time for the Daily Bugle and still afford a (only kind of) shitty apartment in Queens. I had a small circle of friends who loved and accepted me. My Aunt May lived in a slightly nicer apartment a few blocks over and I had a steady supply of blood bags from Oscorp. I should have been on top of the world, and if it wasn’t for my catastrophic break up six months ago, I just might have been. 

You see, the blood bags just weren’t doing it for me anymore since my ex. Before Eddie Brock, I never planned to drink from a human. But it was something Eddie had been dying to try and after weeks of begging I finally broke down and said we could do it. To say it was addicting was an understatement, the warmth from the blood filling my mouth and feeling Eddie’s pulse through his skin; it was a better than an orgasm. Eddie loved it as much as I did. At first it was great, I thought it meant that me and Eddie were perfect for each other, that I’d finally found my other half. But as months went by, I started to get uncomfortable with the direction Eddie wanted to take our ‘feeding sessions’. 

While I enjoyed drinking from Eddie, that wasn’t all it was for me. To me drinking from a partner meant a show of trust, that I trusted Eddie to provide me with my life source and he trusted me to know when to stop. I wanted it to be romantic and to be able to show my appreciation afterwards. I was happy most of the time to have sex after a session, but sometimes I just wanted to curl up and cuddle. 

Eddie always wanted sex after a feeding, when we firsts started dating we’d take turns topping and bottoming (I’d never really had a preference and Eddie said he didn’t either), but after a feeding session Eddie would demand to top. That in itself wasn’t an issue (although I worried that he was sometimes too weak and would cause himself an injury), it was more the words he’d whisper harshly as he fucked into me.

“Not so much of a threat now are you, vamp?” He’d snarl, against my neck.

“Like to see you overpower me now, you monster” he’d pant while pulling hard enough to rip out my hair.

“Such a weak, sickly creature. Dependent on me, aren’t you?” Eddie would taunt when my hands were handcuffed behind my back.

“I could end it all right, now couldn’t I? The big bad vampire, nothing compared to me.” He had threatened and held a knife against my throat. 

After the last incident I told him we had to break up. I wasn’t a monster and had never done anything to harm him intentionally. If he wanted to stop the feedings that was fine with me, I just wanted to be in a loving relationship. He promised things would change but it didn’t.

I walked in on him and another vampire, the absolutely bat-shit (excuse the pun) crazy Cletus Kasady, the carnage they had wrecked over the apartment was unbelievable. There was blood everywhere and Eddie was covered in bite marks. Even for a vampire it was hard to stomach. The worst part was that Eddie didn’t even look sorry, he had ripped my heart out of my chest, and he was smiling with this blood-drunk lunatic. 

“Your bite filled me with venom Parker, and the only antidote is more. I can’t live without it. This is your fault that I had to do this; don’t ever forget that,” Eddie snarled as he stomped out of the apartment. 

I have never felt lower in my life. I couldn’t get off the kitchen floor for days. It was Aunt May who finally found me. She put me back together again, like the first time I got bitten and was so afraid of what was happening to my body. We didn’t have any vampire’s in my family, so it was a learning curve for all of us. I owe her my life. 

It wasn’t until around a month ago I started socializing again. It was during a coffee date with MJ that I confided in her about my problem with the blood bags. While they worked fine enough to deliver a meal, I still craved the connection that came with biting. But I couldn’t go back to being just a sexual fetish or a ‘monster’ to be dominated. I wanted someone to care for me and offer their blood out of love.

“Well I can’t promise love or anything. But I have a heard of a way for you to meet potential donors and you could weed out the fetishists?” MJ had offered. 

I agreed and was given a website on the dark web where vampires could browse the profiles of willing human donors. While biting humans wasn’t explicitly illegal, it was very risky, juries never sided with the vampire if a human said they were unwilling and in some cases the death sentence could be handed out. There was still a lot of prejudice around supernatural beings.

Vampires had to make a profile themselves before they could look through the human entries. Mine I’m pretty certain was abysmal, but I hoped any human matches would take pity and still meet me in person:

_Name: Spider  
Gender: Male  
Age: 22  
Location: Queens, New York  
Bio: Hi everyone, never done this before, so not really sure what to put here. I’ve been turned for seven years and am looking for someone to hopefully build a connection with. My friends say I’m fun and I do photography in my spare time. I know it’s a little ironic; a vampire with no reflection doing photography, but I liked it before I got bit. Anyway, I’m going to stop rambling now, bye!_

After some browsing it became clear to me that 90% of the profiles belonged to fetishists. I’d narrowed it down to three options:

_Name: Noir Feline  
Gender: Female  
Age: 23  
Location: Flushing, New York  
Bio: I believe in helping people and am willing to offer a short-term arrangement for a vampire in need. We will need to meet at a neutral location, and I am not willing to provide my services for more than 4 weeks. I have a lot of contacts and should we enter into an arrangement I will endeavour to find you a private donor before our time is up. _

Ms Feline seemed nice, but I wasn’t sure if I was ready to get into something quite so…business orientated. Maybe later down the track I’d want to contact her, but right then I was hoping to find something a bit more personal.

_Name: Soho  
Gender: Male  
Age: 29  
Location: Anywhere you need me to be.  
Bio: I know the plight of vampires and I just want to help. I know you’re not a bad person, you just need a meal like everyone else, I promise not to judge. I truly mean I am willing to travel anywhere, just let me know your location and I’ll make sure I get to you as soon as I can. We don’t even have to feed first time we can just hang out. Hit me up._

Soho sounded nice, he seemed genuine and if I could do with anything it was a friend. But the profile used a very similar writing pattern to that of another one for a ‘Blade’ and that guy was definitely a fetishist, god some of the stuff he wrote would even make Eddie blush. In the end I decided not to risk it; in case he was that desperate to have two separate profiles. I did not fancy being part of a vampire harem or whatever it was he was looking for.

_Name: Wade Winston Wilson  
Gender: Male (but I can rock the shit out of a dress)  
Age: Somewhere between 28-34  
Location: I travel a lot. So, message and we’ll see when I’m close.  
Bio:  
Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
…_

Wade Winston Wilson really put the whole lyrics to ‘My Heart Will Go On’ by Celine Dion in his bio. I mean assume he wrote the rest; it went on for a while and I stopped reading. Obviously, this guy couldn’t be serious…unless he was? He seemed crazy and unpredictable and maybe that intrigued me more than it should have. If this was a dating profile, I definitely would have swiped on him. I loved puzzles and Wade seemed like a 1,000-piece jigsaw in human form. If it was good enough to want to be in a relationship with him surely it was good enough to warrant at least a message? The worst it could be was it belonged to some teenager who was playing a prank…or it was a police trap, but I didn’t want to think about that.

_Hey Wade Winston Wilson, I saw your profile and was wondering if you wanted to meet up? I’m in Queens, New York so I don’t know if your travelling near there at the moment. But if you are, I’d love to meet you and get to know you better. I’m a 22-year-old male vampire, I’ve been turned for 7 years and I’ve done biting before. Hope to hear from you soon._

I didn’t really know what you were supposed to say, but I guessed if he wasn’t interested, he’d just ignore me or tell me. I didn’t expect to get a response till at least tomorrow but just as I was pulling a bag out of my fridge, I heard a ding from my laptop.

_Holy shit someone actually responded! Howdy there Mr Spider, you sound pretty cute from your profile. Lucky for you I’m in New York at the moment for work. Does tomorrow at The Black Diamond at 2pm work?_

Still no guarantee it wasn’t a prank or a sting. But I guess I’d just have to go and find out. 


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade meet at The Black Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Wade has some very low self-esteem and says some not very nice things about himself, so if you're sensitive to that please be aware.
> 
> I'm gonna try my best to post a new chapter every 2/3 days. I have the story planned out and there should be 9 chapters + an epilogue. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

The Black Diamond was a supernatural-friendly bar that I’d been to a couple of times before. Mainly with Eddie if I’m honest, but I had been before our relationship and I didn’t want to lose one of the few hangouts I could go to with my human friends. 

I got to the bar at 1:30 and waited for Wade. I tried to dress nice, I wasn’t sure if that mattered in this scenario, but I was wearing a white button up shirt that Aunt May bought me and black pants that hugged my figure. For a Wednesday afternoon it was pretty busy, the bar itself was fully seated and I got one of the few tables free in the back; hopefully Wade didn’t think I was sitting here for an untoward reason.

I scanned the people coming in through the door but still couldn’t see any red and black leather. I pulled out my phone and went over our text messages again:

_Peter: Should we send pictures?_

_Wade: Do people still send hole pics?_

_Peter: No, not like that! I just meant so we know what the other looks like._

_Wade: Well I’ll be the one in head to toe red and black leather ;)_

_Peter: Seriously?_

_Wade: You got a leather kink, baby boy?_

_Peter: I don’t think so…that just seems very vampy._

_Wade: Nah definitely a human. It’s just kinder for everyone if I keep myself covered up._

_Peter: Whatever you say. I can’t wait to meet you :)_

I did wonder what Wade meant by covering up. Maybe he had some kind of visible mutation? In any case it didn’t matter if he had skin, fur or scales; as long as he was a good person that’s all I cared about.

There was a commotion by the door and as I looked up, I could see a very recognizable figure walking through. Deadpool. Deadpool was at The Black Diamond. Deadpool was at The Black Diamond the same time I was. Deadpool was at The Black Diamond the same time I was in a red and black leather suit!

Deadpool looked around the bar, I didn’t know whether I wanted draw attention to myself or not. I was really excited to meet Wade, but I knew of Deadpool, and inviting a mercenary into my life was definitely not the brightest idea. But the more Deadpool searched the worse I felt, when he got to the end of the bar, I waved my hand at him. The whites of Deadpool’s mask got comically wide as he approached my table.

“Baby boy?! Holy fuck on a cracker, you’re gorgeous!” the merc yelled.

“Um, thank you…I think?” I stammered, my cheeks a violent red.

Wade slipped into the booth across from me.

“Why’s a cutie like you looking for necks on the dark web? Coz there would be a line around the block if you put a call out.”

“I guess I don’t get out much?” I rubbed the back of my neck.

“No need to get shy Spidey, The Pool is here to help you out.”

“Yeah, about that…you didn’t mention on your profile that you were Deadpool.”

“You didn’t know?” He asked, surprise clear in his voice.

“How would I?”

“Baby boy, everyone knows that Wade Wilson is Deadpool. I don’t have a secret identity.”

I’d never researched Deadpool before, I just knew that wherever the merc went, death and destruction seemed to follow. Maybe he wasn’t really Wade and was trying to kill me?

“How do I know it’s really you?” I asked.

The space where Deadpool’s mouth should be quirked in amusement. He held out his phone to my face where our text messages were on the screen.

“Believe me now, Mr Spider?” 

“Yeah, sorry. I just don’t want to get assassinated.” I grumbled, feeling like an ass.

“Oh, baby boy you are too cute. Far too cute to kill.”

A waitress approached our table.

“What can I get for you gentlemen?” She asked, as if serving Deadpool was an everyday occurrence.

“Um, I’ll just get a glass of the rosemary gravy.”

Sure, they sold straight blood here, but sometimes I fancied a little flavouring with mine. Besides, I loved the warmness that came from the gravy.

“I’ll have the same,” Wade ordered eagerly.

“You want straight gravy?” I asked.

“Sure,” the merc shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

“You know it has blood in it right? You can get alcohol, I don’t care.”

“Can’t get drunk, baby boy. Might as well join you in O Positive town,” he smirked.

The waitress rolled her eyes and said our drinks would be out shortly.

“I guess we should discuss things,” I said.

“Why ‘Spider’?”

“What?”

“Why did you pick ‘Spider’ as your username?” 

I blushed and looked down at the table.

“It’s stupid.”

“Humour me.”

I sighed.

“When I was 15 my class went on a field trip to Oscorp. We were looking around their labs and when the rest of the class moved to the spider’s they were testing on, I needed to go to the bathroom. It was on the way to the bathroom that an escaped bat bit me and turned me,” I explained.

“If you had have gone to the spiders…”

“I never would have got bitten. I’d be a normal human.”

“Or you could have been bitten by a spider,” Wade said cheerfully.

“I can walk away from a spider bite. Don’t think that’s gonna make much of a difference,” I snorted.

“What if it was a radioactive one, like the bat? You could have turned into a spider-person.”

“Like make webs and stick to stuff? I’ll pass,” I laughed.

“I don’t know, I think you’d make a pretty cute spider-man,” Deadpool wiggled where his eyebrows would be.

“Well we’ll never know.”

“At least not in this universe,” he mumbled.

The waitress returned and placed our drinks on the table.

“Bottom’s up,” Wade winked and started draining the glass.

I sipped my cup, savouring the earthy taste and the tingle it gave my lips. 

“What do you think?” I asked as he placed his empty cup back on the table.

“Remind me never to chug the lamest part of thanksgiving again,” Wade grumbled.

I chuckled. I hadn’t expected him to like it, but it did make me feel kind of fuzzy that he was willing to try it. MJ had done a shot of straight blood for me once to prove that she was cool with my drinking.

“It’s an acquired taste,” I smirked.

“You’re cute when your sassy.”

I took another gulp of gravy to cover my blush.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I know this isn’t a sexual thing for everyone…”

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable! And it was…a sexual thing when I did it in the past. It’s just been a while since anybody complimented me,” I murmured, the tips of my ears bright pink.

“Now that is a damn shame, baby boy. Greek gods would be jealous of that face.”

I knew he had to be teasing…but Wade’s tone sounded so genuine. Eddie never really complimented me when we were together, or if he did it only ever had to do with my vampire side. MJ would always say I was lucky I had my looks to make up for my awkwardness, but I never believed her.

“Thank you,” I smiled.

The merc leaned across the table.

“Fifteen is pretty young to get bit.”

“Yeah, never thought it would happen to me. Had to drop out of school after a while, but I was able to graduate early online, and I even got into ESU to study Bio-sciences.”

“Brains and beauty? Be still my beating heart!” Deadpool swooned.

“Not really. I never graduated,” I admitted.

“Why not?”

“I had to do an internship as part of my degree, not many labs were willing to hire a vampire. But my friend Harry knew about this guy who would only hire vamps, I went to work for Dr. Morbius and let’s just say his views were a bit too extreme for me…”

“That bad?”

“He said if I didn’t renounce my human Aunt as family and join him and the rest of his lab for eternity then he’d make sure I never worked in science again.”

“Asshole.”

“I tried to bring it up with someone at ESU but they just brushed it off. No one else was going to hire me, so I figured I should just put my energies elsewhere,” I explained.

“Tough break kid, I’m sorry.”

“I was only doing it for the love of science anyway. The settlement we got from Oscorp has me covered for a while.”

“So, you bought a camera instead?”

“Yeah. I’ve still kept my first one from when I was thirteen though. I love it,” I beamed.

“Wish I could say the same, but I’m firmly a ‘no selfies’ kind of guy now.”

“With the right lighting and angles, you’d be surprised what a skilled photographer can pull off,” I teased.

“No offence kid, but there is no amount of Vaseline on the lens that is gonna fix me.”

I could tell Wade was getting uncomfortable, so I tried to change the subject. 

“Why were you on the site?” I asked.

“Why not? I’ve done the whole blood-bag thing before, got nothing better to do in my down time.”

“Blood-bag?” I’d never heard such a repulsive term used for humans before, even Eddie had never said that.

“Well yeah. I’ve dated a few people who were supernatural before and some had the taste for blood. I never minded or anything, I mean I should be grateful they were giving me the time of day. Least I could do.”

“You’re a person Wade, not a ‘blood-bag’ and I would never treat you as one.”

“It’s really okay Spidey, if you’re hungry now we could get out of here. Go to the alley?” Wade suggested, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“Wade, our first time is definitely not going to be in an alley. You’re not garbage.”

“Oh, but I am, baby boy. I’m so garbage that I have to sell my blood on the dark web, so I have someone to talk to.”

“You’re not selling anything. We’re having a conversation, like friends do,” I insisted.

“Friends? You haven’t even told me your name,” the merc scoffed. “It’s okay I get it, you didn’t realize it was going to be Deadpool, you’ve changed your mind.”

The merc went to stand up.

“Peter Benjamin Parker.”

“Sorry?”

“That’s my name; Peter Benjamin Parker. It’s very nice to meet you Wade, I hope that we can be friends. With or without your blood.”

I held out my hand for him to shake. Deadpool stared at it as if I were handing him a bomb.

“Friends?”

“Yeah, friends. I like you Wade. You’re kind and funny.”

“No one’s ever said that before,” he whispered.

“What, that your funny?”

“That they like me.”

My heat stopped at the sincerity in Wade’s voice. I knew he wasn’t joking; this wasn’t for pity. This man truly believed that nobody could like him. 

“Would you take off your mask?”

“Trust me Petey, it’s better for everyone if this stays on.”

“I want to see your face."

“You don’t have to see my face to drink. We can just cut a hole in the suit. That’s what usually happens.”

“I’m not going to drink from you if I can’t see your eyes to make sure that everything is okay, I would never hurt you Wade,” I promised.

“You can’t kill me Petey. That’s what keeps everybody coming back, you can have your fill and tomorrow I’m ready to go again,” Wade gave a dark laugh. 

“Doesn’t it hurt? Dying?”

“Of course, it hurts Peter! But it doesn’t matter, because nobody would ever touch me if I wasn’t bleeding for them! It doesn’t matter what I want, disgusting monsters like me don’t get to have feelings.”

“You’re not a monster Wade.”

“Children cry when they see me. My face haunts people’s dreams, I know I’ve been told it.”

“Those people are jerks.”

“All I’m good for is killing and my blood.”

“I don’t believe that. And I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure you don’t believe that anymore either,” I placed my hand on top of his.

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“Because everyone deserves a friend Wade, and I’d really like to be yours. If you’ll have me?”

“Baby boy, of course I’ll have you. A pack of angry Hulks couldn’t keep me away.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Do you like biting?”

The merc hunched his shoulders.

“It’s been a pretty big part of all my relationships since Weapon X.”

“But do YOU like it Wade? Do YOU enjoy being drank from?”

“…I don’t know?”

“Then we won’t do it.”

“But I want to!”

“Wade you just said you didn’t know if you liked it, I’m not going to force you…”

“No, but that’s why I want to try it with you…you’ll stop.”

“Nobody deserves to have a donor if they don’t respect consent.”

“I’m sure Nathan would stop if I said no, he would just also leave right away and go and find somebody else…”

Everything I had read about Deadpool, went on about how big the assassin was. How his terrifying bulk filled up a room and he could kill you with his pinky. But the man sitting in front of me looked tiny, folding in on himself with waves of vulnerability coming off him. 

“You deserve better Wade.”

“But with you, maybe you’d stay and talk to me for a bit. Even if I didn’t like it, even if I don’t deserve it.”

“I’d be honoured to help you with this Wade.”

“Thank you.”

“But we won’t do anything until your 100% comfortable okay, even if that’s months away.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble Petey-Pie but we definitely do not have months. I’m lucky if I have two weeks before Nathan brings his ugly butt to my apartment,” Wade let out a humourless chuckle.

“Okay…not ideal but we can work with it. You let me know when you feel up to it and we’ll do it.”

“How about this Saturday?”

I sighed.

“Wade, you can’t possibly know if you’ll be ready by Saturday.”

“Fine, if I don’t feel up to it I pinky promise to cancel. Scouts honour.”

“I highly doubt you were a scout.”

“Same difference.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“How about it baby boy, you ready to let me test out those fangs?”

I rolled my eyes, but there was a smile firmly on my face.

“Sure. You have a deal.”


	3. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter have their first biting session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Wade says some not very nice things about himself, so if you are sensitive to this, please be aware.

Wade did not change his mind before Saturday. We agreed to meet at my apartment for the session; I still wasn’t 100% certain that I wanted Deadpool knowing where I lived, but I wanted Wade to trust me. I tried to clean up best I could, no one really came over since Eddie left and while Wade didn’t seem like the neatest person, I did want him to feel comfortable.

I was putting a blanket on the couch when I heard the knock at the door.

“Coming!” I yelled.

I opened the door to Wade standing in his full Deadpool outfit. We had discussed him wearing civilian clothes, a hard rule of mine was that I could see his eyes during the session, but obviously we would have to discuss that again later.

“Sorry if I’m early, I know we said 7, I was just nervous and didn’t want to be late. So, I left my place at like 5:30 but got here way too soon. So, I’ve been sat in the lobby since 6 but then someone sad they’d call the cops, so I came up here,” Wade rambled.

“Who knew Deadpool was scared of the police?” I smirked.

“Oh, the police I can handle, but if I get arrested then I would have missed seeing you. Like I said baby boy, a pack of angry Hulks can’t keep me away,” the merc winked.

I let Wade into my apartment.

“Can I get you something to drink?” I offered.

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line,” he teased.

“Not until we’ve gone over everything again and you’re 100% positive you want to do this,” I reminded him. 

“Such a spoil-sport Petey,” Wade rolled his eyes. “What do ya have to drink?”

“I’ve got water, orange juice, root-beer, coke, peach iced tea and Ribena,” I listed. “Or if you want a hot drink, I’ve got some tea’s, coffee and hot chocolate.”

“Damn Petey-Pie, that’s quite a selection for someone who only drinks the red life-juice.”

I rolled my eyes.

“I knew you were coming. I want you to feel comfortable Wade and have a nice time. Is that so hard to believe?”

Deadpool was silent.

“What do you want to drink?” I asked again.

“Got any alcohol?”

“No. Absolutely not. You drink any alcohol and I will not bite you tonight,” I told him firmly.

That was another firm rule I had for Wade.

“Can’t get drunk. remember?” 

“No. But if you feel you need to get drunk to do it, then we won’t. I have no interest in taking advantage of you Wade,” I explained.

“I guess I’ll take a Ribena then,” Wade sighed. 

“Good choice.”

I poured the merc a glass and handed it to him. I could feel the nervous energy rolling off him.

“Are you hungry?” I asked.

Wade laughed.

“Again, isn’t that supposed to be my question?”

Deadpool moved closer to me until I could feel our chest’s touch. His hand came up to cup my face, thumb stroking over my cheek.

“Yes. But before you can take care of me, I have to take care of you. That means making sure you are hydrated, well fed, comfortable and happy.” 

“Am I hallucinating?” he whispered.

I smiled sadly.

“No Wade, I’m gonna take care of you. I promise.”

“I don’t deserve it.”

I don’t know how, but the eyes on his mask looked sad. I just wanted to wrap him in my arms and never let go.

“Do you like Thai?” I asked.

“I prefer Mexican,” he mumbled.

“Mexican it is then! There’s a restaurant that should be able to deliver in under 30mins,” I beamed.

Again, I don’t how he did it, but I was sure I could see Wade smiling under the mask. 

“Do they do chimichangas?” he asked in a small voice.

“Let’s find out,” I said and grabbed my phone to order.

After placing our order, I suggested we watch some TV and relax. Wade eventually said he liked Golden Girls and we were able to find re-runs playing on a channel. After the first episode, a very bored teenage human delivered Wade’s food. While Wade ate, we sat on opposite ends of the couch. However, when he finished and came back from throwing out his trash, he sat much closer to me. We still weren’t touching though, and I could tell that was what Wade wanted.

“Do you want to cuddle?” I asked.

He tensed next to me.

“You don’t want to do that, Petey.”

“I do. I really love touch. When I’m sad my Aunt will hug me until I feel better. We don’t know each other very well but I think touch calms you down too,” I said gently.

“Nobody wants to touch me.”

“How long?”

“I saw Nathan…”

“No Wade. How long since someone touched you without wanting something in return?”

“There’s only been one person,” he whispered. “Ness. I was going to marry her, before the cancer. She’s the only person I remember actually loving me. But she’s long gone now.”

“Do you want to cuddle?” I asked again.

Wade was silent for a moment before shifting to lay in my lap.

“You’ll tell me before you bite?”

“Wade, we’re just cuddling. There will be no biting until you have explicitly given me permission,” I explained. 

“Okay.”

Since Eddie and I broke up, I hadn’t hugged anyone apart from Aunt May. I knew this was mainly for Wade, but until I felt him on my lap, I didn’t realize how much I missed this. At first, Wade would tense under my hands as I ran them along his leather clad chest and stomach, but after a few minutes his muscles relaxed under me.

“Can I ask you something Peter?” the merc asked in a small voice.

“Of course.”

“When we we’re texting, you said you didn’t want tonight to be sexual.”

“And that hasn’t changed Wade. Cuddling doesn’t have to lead to sex,” I assured him.

“I know that…but last time we met up, you said it was sexual in the past.”

“So?”

“So, is it just because I look like me, that it’s not sexual?”

My heart dropped.

“Oh no, Wade. It’s nothing like that I promise.”

“It’s fine if it is. Was just curious,” he mumbled.

I didn’t really want to talk about Eddie. But I knew I owed it to Wade. 

“I’ve only bitten one human before. We we’re dating and it was something he was desperate to try. I didn’t really get the appeal at first, but after we did it, I knew I really liked it.”

“Kinky little Spider,” Wade grinned.

“Everything was fine for the first couple of months, I thought we were happy. But then he started saying things to me afterwards...”

Wade stiffened in my lap.

“He’d tell me I was a ‘monster’ or be really rough when were intimate. I used to feel so dirty after a session, like I was just a ‘thing’ for him to conquer. He promised he’d stop but then I found him and another vamp together. We broke up that day,” I explained.

“He sounds like a real douche nozzle,” Wade commented.

I snorted.

“Yeah. Too bad I was blinded by the muscles, could have saved myself a lot of heartache.”

“You got a muscle kink, baby boy?” Wade teased.

“Eddie was a body builder…but he had nothing on you,” I whispered as I traced Wade’s muscular arms.

“I’m sure Eddie didn’t look like dropped peperoni pizza either, probably evens it out.”

“Oh, I don’t know, peperoni was my favourite topping when I was human,” I smirked.

We sat in silence with me stroking Wade.

“I am really sorry you had to go through that, baby boy.”

“Thanks, Wade.”

“And you could never be a monster, you’re just a very bitey angel,” he teased.

I laughed, my fingers lingering on his leather covered neck.

“It’s been six months and I just really miss the connection. It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind Wade, but if your still up for it…I’d really like to bite you,” I confessed.

The large body in my lap got up.

“Of course, baby boy. I can’t promise I’m gonna be good at creating a connection…all of my relationships are about having as little connection as possible. But I want to try.”

“Are you comfortable here?” I asked, gesturing to the couch.

“Yeah, here’s good.”

“Can I take off your mask Wade?”

“What if we just used the colour system?”

“I want to see your face Wade, I don’t care what you look like.”

“Everyone says that until they see…you won’t want me near you anymore. I don’t want to lose you Petey.”

“You think I’m that shallow?”

“I know we’ve known each other less than a week, but you’re the first friend who hasn’t tried to kill me pretty much since I can remember. I know it’s pathetic, but I need you to still like me Pete.”

“Nothing you have under there, could ever make me hate you Wade,” I promised. “Well unless you have like a swastika or ‘white power’ tattooed on your forehead. Then my Jewish butt is kicking you out.”

“Oh, your Jewish? Does that mean your circum…”

“Wade! Back on topic,” I laughed.

“Right. Sorry, I’m just nervous…”

“And that’s okay. We can take as long as you need.”

We sat in silence and I could feel the anxiety radiating from the merc. I rubbed Wade’s back as he debated taking off the mask.

“I guess the band-aid approach is probably best,” he muttered.

“Whatever you want.”

Wade slowly rolled up his mask. I knew to expect scars and possibly tumours from what I’d read online, but nothing quite prepared me for what I faced. It wasn’t bad per-say, but it was a mass of uneven skin and angry red scars. It didn’t change how I felt about Wade or make me want to keep away (he was still Wade) it was just a lot to take in.

“You can throw up if you want, I won’t hold it against you.”

“Never. I’m just looking at you, like I would anybody I see for the first time,” I explained gently.

Underneath all the tumours and angry looking skin, I could tell Wade had some killer (no pun intended) facial features; strong jawline, great cheekbones, and his eyes were so beautiful. If he hadn’t been shaking so much, I would have catalogued more, but Wade looked around 2minutes away from a panic attack so I decided to try and move on.

“I’ll stop now. But thank you for letting me see your face Wade, I know it was hard for you, but I really appreciate it,” I thanked him.

The merc’s body immediately relaxed. 

“It’s just hard…”

“That’s something we can work on, if you want?” I offered.

He nodded minutely.

“I’m so proud of you Wade,” I whispered and kissed his cheek lightly.

I ran my finger along his neck.

“I’m surprised I can see your neck; I didn’t expect your suit to be this low-cut,” I commented.

“It’s not usually…I cut it especially for tonight. The less skin I have to show, the better,” he admitted.

“Okay. And you are sure you want to continue?” I asked.

He nodded again.

“Words Wade. I need you to use your words for me,” I reminded him.

“Yes, I want to Peter.”

“And do you remember what to do if you want me to stop?”

“I say ‘stop’ or ‘red’.”

“Perfect,” I smiled. “Can I begin?”

“Please, Petey-Pie. It’s all I’ve been able to think about since our meeting,” he said.

I nodded and leaned into his neck. I could smell some kind of floral scent which was surprising, maybe it was a cream to help with Wade’s skin?

“Thank you, for offering this to me Wade. You have no idea how much it means to me, such a good boy,” I cooed and licked a stripe up his neck.

Wade shivered under my tongue. 

“I’m going to bite now,” I warned.

“I’m good,” he breathed.

I felt my fangs descend and on instinct I let them bite into Wade’s flesh. Warm liquid immediately filled my mouth and the thrum of Wade’s heartbeat reverberated through my fingertips. The taste was delicious, and the little moans Wade was making filled me with a different hunger.

“I like this, baby boy. Never felt like this before,” he gasped.

I sucked harder, hoping to draw more sweet sounds out of the man next to me. Wade dug his fingers into my shoulders, at first I was worried he was trying to push me off, but it soon became clear that he was pulling me closer. I smiled and lapped at the skin under my teeth. 

I drank for longer than I ever had with Eddie, until Wade gave a whispered ‘stop’. I retracted my fangs and sat up to look at him. He was paler, but that was to be expected. Overall, it looked like he had stopped before I did any real damage.

“How do you feel?” I asked, licking the blood away from my mouth.

“Like I’m flying Petey, never stopped before I was dead before. But boy have I been missing out,” Wade slurred.

The thought of anybody killing Wade made me uncomfortable. But I didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Yeah, it hasn’t felt that good for me either in a long time,” I confessed shyly.

“Just give me a minute and I’ll be out of your hair,” Wade whispered, but his eyes were already closing.

“Your exhausted Wade, you’re staying here tonight,” I told him.

“Don’t want to be an inconvenience,” he mumbled. 

“Nonsense. Now let’s get you to the spare bed,” I said, attempting to lift him off the couch.

I had to wait a couple more minutes for Wade to assist with me moving him, but eventually I got him to a bed with warm fluffy blankets.

“Just a few minutes,” he yawned, already snuggling down.

“As long as you need,” I whispered.

I grabbed Wade’s mask from the couch and put it on the bedside table (I assumed Wade would want it as soon as he woke up). I promised myself I was only going to stay to make sure he didn’t try to leave while weak, but sometime while laying next to him I must have fallen asleep. The best night’s sleep I’ve had since I turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the actual biting part sucked, I've never written vampires before.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for all your lovely comments <3
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. The Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fills MJ in on his biting session with Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for all your lovely comments! It really means the world to me that people are enjoying this <3

A couple of days after our ‘session’, I had my standing coffee date with MJ. As usual, we met at The Clubhouse, the coffeeshop didn’t exactly advertise itself as ‘supernatural friendly’ but as long as you didn’t drink blood and ordered something, you were welcome to stay. We only went there because, according to MJ they had ‘the best scones in the universe’. When I complained the first time about the coffee being bitter and gross, MJ said that wasn’t my vampy tastebuds and I’d grow accustomed to it…I was still waiting for that to happen. 

I hadn’t told her about actually using the site she suggested, but I knew I needed to talk about Wade. I couldn’t get him out of my mind after our night together.

“…so that’s when Dr. Connors turned into a giant lizard and went on a rampage,” MJ said nonchalantly.

“Hmmmm… I’m sorry, what?” I spluttered.

She laughed.

“I’ve been talking for 10minutes and you’ve been ignoring me, Parker.”

“Sorry,” I said sheepishly. “Just got a lot on my mind.”

MJ raised her eyebrows.

“Go on then, share with the class.”

I sighed.

“So, I maybe used that website we were talking about last week…”

“Oh, so you finally got some then?” She waggled her eyebrows at me.

I blushed.

“Not exactly…”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me,” MJ sighed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that you’re not the easiest person to get close to Peter, before-you know who-you would push away anyone who showed interest in you.”

“Like who?”

“Gwen Stacy would bring you your homework every afternoon before you dropped out.”

“Gwen was just being nice…”

“Every afternoon Parker, not even I love you that much.”

I dropped my eyes to the table. I didn’t like talking about Gwen, not because she was mean or horrible, but because she was sweet and lovely. There was just one roadblock…

“Gwen’s dad was anti-supernatural. He never would have accepted me,” I said in a small voice.

MJ’s eyes softened.

“Sorry Peter, I didn’t know.” 

“I didn’t want to be a secret and I didn’t want to tear Gwen’s family apart. She loved her dad…he could just never accept us being together,” I whispered.

“You know I hate, you dropped out right? You should never have had to leave; you did nothing wrong.”

“I just couldn’t take the whispers MJ. And the only time anyone was nice to me, they’d say ‘oh you’re really nice…for a vampire’, they were never going to get past it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“When I met…Eddie…he didn’t love me in spite of being a vampire, he loved me for it-and I know that’s also wrong, now-but back then I thought it was the better option. My only option.”

“The person you met; they were like Eddie?”

I smiled.

“No. Not at all. Wade is wonderful.”

“That’s great then! We should be celebrating.”

“He is great…there’s just some slight problems.”

MJ crinkled her nose.

“His full name is Wade Winston Wilson,” I continued.

Her mouth fell open.

“You *bit* Deadpool!” she shrieked.

In all our years of friendship, I could count on one had the amount of times MJ had had an emotional outburst. 

“I didn’t know when I messaged him,” I tried to explain.

“I guess it would make sense to use an alias on the dark web.”

I could feel my ears turn pink.

“He didn’t use an alias,” I mumbled.

“You messaged Wade Wilson and didn’t expect Deadpool to show up?”

“How was I supposed to know?”

MJ rolled her eyes.

“Peter, there are three things everybody knows; the grass is green, sky is blue, and Wade Wilson is Deadpool.”

“I’m not really into ‘heroes’…or I guess ‘villains’ in the case?”

MJ Snorted.

“Deadpool isn’t a villain. He’s...like an anti-hero?”

“He kills people MJ.”

She rolled her eyes.

“These days he only kills the scum of the population. People even you can’t argue deserve to live, Parker.”

“How do you know that?”

“You’ve met him, does anything about Deadpool say ‘subtle’?” she asked, eyebrows raised. 

“I guess not.”

“Besides, I follow his twitter. He announced 4months ago that he wanted to get into the quote ‘bad-ass hero game’ unquote. Apparently, that involves being pickier with who you kill.”

“I didn’t hear about any of this.”

“Of course, you didn’t. Doesn’t fit with the media’s narrative,” MJ grumbled.

I fiddled with the napkin on the table. MJ always ordered 2 scones, she said it was so people would think she was a generous friend, but I knew it was because it made me more comfortable to have human food I front of me when were out. She never ate the second one, always wrapped it in a napkin and took it home.

“I take it that wasn’t the only issue?” She asked.

I shook my head.

“What else?”

I took a deep breath.

“He hasn’t been treated very well by people in the past.”

MJ waited for me to continue.

“He’s been used pretty much exclusively for his blood by past vampires, I know he’s one of the most dangerous men in the world and can take care of himself. But MJ, I just want to wrap him up in my arms and never let go.”

MJ placed her hand over mine.

“He’s so kind and funny and sweet. He doesn’t see it coz of his scars, he thinks it makes him a monster but that’s the furthest from the truth. I just know it,” I gushed.

“Peter, what I’m going to say next is very important and I only say it because I care about you.”

I nodded.

“I’m not sure how much Deadpool has told you, but his backstory…Peter it’s nothing short of horrific. Even before the cancer, Wade Wilson lived a hard life. That comes with baggage, and I want to make sure that your ready to handle that,” MJ said solemnly.

“…I think my ‘like’ could turn to ‘love’, MJ. I’ve never felt this strong about anyone before. I know he has a past and it’s not going to be easy, but I can’t walk away,” I whispered. 

“Well, if there’s one thing I know, it’s that anyone who gets to be loved by a Parker is incredibly lucky,” she squeezed my hand.

“Thank you, MJ. But all of that isn’t even the biggest issue.”

MJ’s brows shot up to her hairline.

“Peter, what could possibly be a bigger issue than your new boytoy being a mercenary?”

I blushed.

“As I said before, Wade hasn’t been treated the best in the past. So, I promised him our ‘session’ wouldn’t be sexual…”

“…And it got sexual?” MJ waggled her tongue at me.

“Not exactly, but there were definitely undertones that there shouldn’t have been,” I rubbed the back of my neck. 

“He was uncomfortable?”

“I’m not sure, he definitely seemed to enjoy the actual biting…if his moans were anything to go by.”

“Parker, you kinky bastard,” MJ smirked.

“But then when I woke up, he was gone.”

“Maybe he had something to do?”

I chewed the inside of my lip, debating whether to tell her the next part.

“Just spit it out Parker,” MJ snapped.

“I was very affected by the previous night’s activities…that would have been fairly obvious to Wade.”

“You think he ran away from your boner?” she laughed.

“I’m worried he might have felt pressured if he felt me against him with an erection.”

“Why were you next to him?” she quirked her eyebrow.

“We were cuddling, and I fell asleep,” I mumbled.

“So, you feel guilty coz you promised him it would be platonic, but then your pants got in the way?”

“Pretty much.”

I hid behind my hand.

“Have you spoken to him about it?”

“I don’t know how to bring it up. I don’t want to scare him away, but I know if we do another ‘session’ it’s going to happen again.”

“How does he feel about you?” she asked.

“…I don’t know.”

MJ held out her hand.

“Show me your messages and I’ll tell you.”

I hesitated but handed my phone over. MJ scrolled through our conversation.

“So, it’s pretty obvious he hates your guts,” she deadpanned.

“You really think so?” 

She rolled her eyes.

“Of course, not dummy. He’s in love you.”

“How can you tell?” I squeaked.

“He’s always flirting with you and also explicitly states he’s in love with you several times.”

“I think he’s always like that. I wouldn’t take it to mean anything,” I explained.

“Well I would, and my advice is to ask him out.”

“What if he says no?”

“Then you’ll continue to be his friend. Because I am not letting you be that kind of asshole.”

“What if it makes him uncomfortable?”

“Then you say you’re sorry and you’ll never do it again.”

“What if…”

“Parker! He’s not going to say no. But even if he does, you care about him too much to walk away. You’re still going to try to help and be there for him. You’re a far more decent human being than you give yourself credit for,” MJ said.

“Wow, decent huh? Isn’t that like basically a marriage proposal coming from you?”

She snorted.

“Text him.”

I retrieved my phone and began composing a message.

_Peter: Hey Wade, I’m really sorry if this is unwanted. But I can’t stop thinking about you and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date? If you’re not interested, then I would love to still be friend-only if your comfortable with it of course! I hope you’ve been having a nice day so far._

Wade’s reply was instantaneous.

_Wade: YES_

“Well that was easy,” I chuckled.

My phone buzzed again.

_Wade: Like a billion angry Hulks couldn’t keep me away from a date with you, baby boy. I will defeat every cosmic entity in the universe, so that nothing can interrupt my night with those honeybuns._

I blushed at the message.

“He’s just a little excited,” I explained.

MJ smirked at me and shoved the rest of her scone into her mouth.


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Wade says some not nice things about himself and suggests some very not safe sex practices. So if you are sensitive to those topics, please be aware (it's nothing super graphic but better to be safe than sorry).
> 
> I'm so sorry this is late! I had other deadlines and my sister got sick so I had to look after her. And honestly, isolation has got me feeling a bit down and uninspired, but I hope this makes up for the lateness. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for all the lovely comments <3
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Having a liquid-only diet made it difficult to plan a traditional first date, but eventually we settled on mini-golf. There was apparently a really good taco truck that hung around the same street so at least Wade wouldn’t be hungry. Besides, I kind of liked buying food and watching him eat, there was a supreme satisfaction to knowing that I was the cause of the groans coming out of his mouth (just not in the way I desired most).

We’d agreed to meet at 6:30 sharp. So, of course, I was standing at the bottom of the street at 5:45. I pulled out my phone and tried to look busy. The last thing I needed was a good Samaritan trying to make me feel better for being stood up. I scrolled through our last text conversation.

_Peter: I can’t wait to see you tonight._

_Wade: You keep sweet talking me and I won’t be able to wait till tonight ;)_

_Peter: You have nothing to do today?_

_Wade: I mean I was gonna practice my surfing but that can wait…_

_Peter: You surf??? Where???_

_Wade: Oh yeah, baby boy. I am a champion surfer. If it was an Olympic sport, I’d win gold._

_Peter: I’m pretty sure it is…._

_Wade: OH. You thought I meant like water surfing, nah baby I’m strictly the channel kind :p_

_Peter: I’ve seen your moves; I think you could be pretty graceful._

_Wade: Not much of a beach person…for obvious reasons._

_Wade: And since when have you seen my moves?_

_Peter: I might have watched a couple of YouTube videos…_

_Wade: GASP. Does Petey-Pie have a crush?_

_Peter: Shut up. You already know I do._

“Well good to see I’m not the only one who can’t tell the time,” a deep voice joked. “Although I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”

My eyes snapped up to see Deadpool standing in front of me. I tried to catch my shoulders before they sagged in disappointment, I’d asked Wade numerous times if he’d wear civilian clothes tonight. He’d told me it was a 50/50 chance, but I guess he decided he just wasn’t up to it.

“I never said I was smart,” I beamed and held out my hand for him to take.

“Are you kidding me, Petey? You’re practically the smartest smarty to ever smart!”

“How could you possibly know that?” I giggled.

“You watched some vids, I mighta done some digging of my own…”

I opened my mouth to protest but Wade stopped me.

“I didn’t dip deep or anything! I just wanted to know some more, and Weasel totally kicks Google’s ass.”

“So, you found out I’m smart?” 

“Ridiculously. And way too good for me, baby boy.”

I didn’t like the earnest tone to Wade’s voice.

“I really hate when you talk bad about yourself, you know? It hurts me. You should make it up to me,” I smirked cheekily.

“And how would I do that?” 

Wade wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest. The Deadpool suit really left nothing to the imagination and I could feel every ripple of muscle against my body.

“Let me buy you dinner. Specifically, every taco that can fit in your body.”

“Oh, baby boy! You know the way to my heart is through my stomach,” Wade groaned.

I giggled and led us over to the food truck. I’d expected to get a few stares if Wade did turn up in full Deadpool regalia, but literally every person stopped what they were doing to stare at us.

“You’d think they’d never seen you before,” I mumbled.

“We’re at a family friendly location, Petey. All the mummy’s and daddy’s want to keep their precious crotch goblins safe.”

“I guess I didn’t pick the best place…”

“Nah it’s fine. I’d prefer them to stare because they know I can kill them, not because they are scared they can catch what I’ve got.”

“People are stupid,” I grumbled and squeezed Wade’s hand tighter. 

We reached the truck and Wade ordered one of nearly everything on the menu. He tried to hand over cash, but I beat him with my card.

“Let me,” I pleaded. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” I explained. 

Wade returned the cash to his wallet and we waited for our number to be called. Soon after, we collected the food and found a spot on the pavement to sit. Wade rolled his mask to just under his nose and began to devour his first taco. My belly started to feel all bubbly and warm as he moaned around his food. 

“You make me wish I ate more Mexican before I got bit,” I laughed.

“What was your favourite food?” he asked, bits of lettuce flew out of his overly stuffed mouth.

“My Aunt doesn’t really know how to cook, but she’s Italian and her mother taught her how to make lasagna. It was the only thing she didn’t burn every time and when it came out right…god I couldn’t get enough of it.”

“Italian, hey? She hot, Petey?”

My mouth fell open in shock.

“Kidding!” Wade nudged my chin up with his gloved fingers. “You’re the only Parker I’m interested in.”

“I better be,” I grumbled.

Wade laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. A bit of his taco filling had spilled onto my pants, but I didn’t care. 

“Baby boy, you should know by now I only have eyes for you. You’re stuck with me till you put a bullet in my brain,” Wade whispered next to me ear.

I shivered.

“Well that’s never going to happen, so I guess I’ll just have to keep you.”

I turned my head to face Wade, our lips were almost touching. I hadn’t kissed anyone since Eddie and all I could think about was how Wade’s scarred lips would feel against mine. Technically our date hadn’t even started yet, but I couldn’t care less if Wade thought I was easy…for him, I was. 

“Can I kiss you, Wade?” I asked.

“Thought you’d never ask, baby boy.”

The moment our lips touched; I felt a zing go up my spine. Wade’s lips were rough and chapped but that just spurred me on, kissing had never felt so interesting before. It wasn’t till I heard a cough behind us, that I realized I’d thrown one of my legs over Wade’s lap. I looked back at the mom sheepishly and quickly retracted it. Wade was cracking up next to me.

“Sorry,” I mumbled, my cheeks bright red.

She walked off with her two kids, who were giggling behind her.

“Gotta say, Petey, that was one hell of a kiss.”

“Shut up and eat your dinner,” my tone was grumbled, but I bumped my shoulder against Wade’s, so he knew I wasn’t actually angry.

He just laughed and started shoving tacos into his mouth in earnest. We made small talk as Wade demolished his mountain of food, it was always easy to talk to Wade. The man never shut up and seemed to know at least one point about every topic imaginable. 

“You ready to swing, baby boy?” Wade waggled where his eyebrows would be.

I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, Wade. I’m ready for mini-golf.”

“Spoil sport.”

“You’re gonna get us kicked out.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who started getting frisky on the street.”

I blushed and ducked my head as we made our way to the booth. I attempted to pay but Wade waved me off. We collected our balls, clubs and scorecard and headed to the first hole.

“Can’t wait to see your ball skills, Petey,” he winked at me.

I just laughed and lined up my shot. I sunk the ball in 3 strokes and waited for Wade to be mid-swing before I spoke.

“You know, keep giving me lines like that and these holes will be the only ones getting action tonight.”

Predictably Wade missed the shot as his whole body spasmed.

“Damn, baby boy, and I thought my mouth was bad,” he spluttered at me.

I smirked and gestured for him to try again. 

“Maybe try making contact this time, I can’t stand a partner who forgets the balls,” I called. 

“Oh, it’s on little spider,” Deadpool’s mask grinned back at me.

I wasn’t usually so brazen but something about Wade, made me feel comfortable. Like we’d known each other all our lives. Before being bitten, I wasn’t the most popular kid and after the bite I was an even bigger target; apart from MJ, Harry and Ned, I didn’t really have any friends. 

When Wade actually hit the ball, he managed to get in a hole in one. I was mesmerized by the muscles bulging under the leather suit every time Wade moved. I wanted to comment on it, but a family joined us, so I made Wade promise we’d keep the talk PG. 

Even though it had been my suggestion, I wasn’t particularly great at min golf, so Wade was winning easily. We were halfway through the course when the kids of the family behind us lost interest and made their parents take them home. The next group was 2 holes behind us, so I knew we’d be alone for a bit. 

“I could watch you swing that big club all night,” I purred and walked my fingers up Wade’s back.

He shivered under my fingertips.

“You start that, baby boy and I’m not going to want you to stop.”

I wrapped my arms around Wade’s waist.

“You’re shot…babe?”

I hadn’t used a pet name for Wade before, I knew he had a litany of names for me, but I wasn’t sure if he wanted one.

“What did you say?”

“Babe? Is it okay if I call you that?”

Wade’s whole body stiffened.

“Wade? Are you okay? I’m not gonna call you anything you’re not okay with,” I promised.

“Say it again,” he whispered.

“What?” I asked.

“Call me it again…please.”

I smiled.

“Babe? You like that?”

Wade nodded eagerly.

“Could watch you all night, babe. Can’t get enough of you, babe.”

Wade shivered.

“Too bad we still have like seven holes to get through. I’d love if you wanted to come back to mine…babe,” I cooed.

“Fuck mini golf,” Wade declared and threw his club over the fence.

I giggled as he scooped me up in his arms.

“What do ya say, babe? Wanna finish this date back at my apartment?” I asked, drawing patterns on Wade’s shoulders.

“God you’re perfect,” he breathed and carried me to the exit. 

Wade insisted on me staying in his arms for the walk back. I probably should have cared that Deadpool was carrying me down busy streets, but I honestly couldn’t care less; let people judge, I knew I’d found someone great. I knew a shortcut, so we made it back to the apartment in under 20mins. 

As soon as we got through the door, I rolled Wade’s mask up to press my lips against his. I couldn’t get enough of the feeling of his chapped lips against mine, I wanted to soothe every crack with my tongue. 

“Someone’s eager,” Wade teased.

“Need you,” I moaned and manoeuvred my legs around his waist.

We made out against my wall until we were both panting messes. I knew Wade could feel my erection against his stomach and I could feel his sizeable one pressing against me.

“Need you to fuck me, Petey, please,” he begged.

I grinned against his lips.

“You wanna be top or bottom?” I asked.

“I said I want you to fuck me, what do you think?”

I raised my eyebrow.

“You don’t think I can fuck you with your dick inside me?” I asked.

“Not typically the way it goes, Petey-Pie,” Wade moaned as I ground down against his cock.

“You don’t think me holding you down and riding you, making you beg for release. You don’t think that counts as me fucking you?” 

“Fuck yeah, baby boy. You’d fuck me so good like that. Next time. Want you inside me this time,” Wade panted.

“Your wish is my command.”

I went to unwrap myself from his waist, but Wade grabbed my legs.

“Where you going, baby?”

“Well unless your mutation makes you lubricate, we’re gonna need something,” I snorted. “Besides, we should probably move to the bed. Probably more comfortable than the wall.” 

“You never fuck anyone against a wall, Petey?”

I blushed and ducked my head. I knew going into this Wade would have more experience with the physical side of things, before Eddie I’d had a couple of short term things but you could still count my number of partners on one hand, hopefully he didn’t find that a turn off.

“No, I can’t say I have,” I mumbled.

“Where’s the craziest place you’ve done it, baby?”

“Um…I once ate a girl out on her Murphy bed?”

I didn’t think I needed to add that we only did it once because I was too stressed about it malfunctioning and crushing us, to keep an erection. 

“Oh baby, you are precious,” Wade cooed.

“Don’t mock the person who’s about to fuck you through the mattress.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of mocking you, Petey. I’m just excited I get to rock your world,” he grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

“For someone who’s so confident in their skills, you keep stopping this from progressing,” I teased.

“Not stopping you baby boy, just introducing you to the perks of fucking someone with a healing factor.”

“Yeah? And what would those be?”

I expected Wade to boast about his no doubt impressive refractory time.

“Think of the filthiest fantasy the most perverted part of your brain can imagine, you can do that to me, baby.”

Wade’s words stopped me.

“I’m not gonna be doing anything ‘to you’ Wade, I’m going to be doing things ‘with you’,” I reminded him gently.

“You still don’t get it, baby. You don’t have to wait to fuck me, don’t need any prep. You ever wanted to choke someone out on your cock? I’m your man. We can do it wherever you like, don’t have to worry about comfort. I’m here for you, Peter Parker.”

Wade’s words made me shiver in a bad way, but he must have mistaken it for a good response because he pulled me closer to whisper more in my ear.

“You ever bitten someone as you came, Petey? You could drain me of my blood while you fill me up with your cum. And I’d come right back, ready for round two whenever you wanted.”

I pushed myself away from his chest.

“Wade, we’re not going to do any of that. Not unless we talk about thoroughly before hand and we have a safe word,” I said firmly. 

“I know I’m not good at the rest of relationship shit Petey-Pie. But I do know how this part goes and believe me, getting to act out your dirtiest fantasies on me is the only way you can put up with me.”

The conviction in Wade’s words broke my heart. 

“Wade, you have to know I don’t believe that. I want you for so much more than sex, babe.”

“Don’t call me that,” he snapped.

“What? What’s wrong? I thought you liked it?”

“Yeah but it makes me feel good. Like I’m…like I’m worth something. I don’t want to feel that before split me open on your…”

“Never! Never, going to happen, ba-Wade. I will never hurt you I promise.”

“Why?”

“Let me show you. Let me show you how beautiful and wonderful you are,” I dotted his face with kisses.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because Wade shoved my legs down from around his hips.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“I would never…”

“I know what I look like okay? I know the trade off for getting some action, for forgetting that I make people scream in the streets…I’ve accepted it. But please don’t pretend like this is going to go any other way. Not even Nathan is that cruel.”

I was stunned. I couldn’t believe that everything had gone downhill so quickly. 

“Wade…”

“I knew this wasn’t going to work out. I’ll keep out of your hair Petey-Pie, don’t worry I won’t be hanging around,” Wade muttered as he moved past me to the door.

“No! Please don’t go. Wade, we can work this out,” I pleaded.

“Sorry, baby boy. I know how this ends up and you deserve so much better,” Wade whispered as he walked out the door.


	6. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Wade walking out on Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your kudos and comments on the story so far, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy ^_^ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, let me know what you think! (I love hearing peoples thoughts)

When Eddie left, I thought my heart went with him. When Wade left, I knew my heart went with him. To my regret, when Wade walked out, I was left frozen in my apartment. I knew I should be running after him, but all I could think of were Eddie’s parting words ‘your bite filled me with venom Parker’. Did I fill Wade with venom too? Was it my fault that anyone I bit couldn’t stand being around me? I just broke down on my floor and let Wade run out of my life. 

I couldn’t believe how everything had gone downhill so fast. Why couldn’t I keep anything good in my life? I had to let Gwen go because I didn’t want her getting disowned by her family, Eddie’s love for me warped into nothing more than a fetish and now Wade didn’t want to be near me. Ned used to joke that I was cursed…maybe he was right.

I don’t know how long I was on the floor; I could hear my phone ringing from somewhere in my apartment but I didn’t care. Eventually I heard a knock at my door.

“Parker?” MJ’s voice called.

I ignored her.

“I know you’re in there and I know you’re depressed, so just open up.”

I closed my eyes and wished for her to leave.

“Your silence is giving me permission to break your door down,” MJ threatened.

“Go away,” I called back.

“Can’t do that Peter, just let me in.”

I pulled myself up off the floor and went to open the door, only to find it already unlocked.

“You couldn’t try just turning the handle?”

“Oh, I knew it was open, but I needed you out the door for my kidnapping.”

MJ leant behind me to lock and shut my door, before, hooking her arm around mine and pulling me down the hallway.

“MJ, not today…”

“You need to get out of the apartment, Parker, especially since that’s where the main bulk of your trauma has been happening lately.” 

Well I guess I couldn’t really argue with that.

“Fine. But we’re not going anywhere busy, I can’t deal with crowds right now,” I grumbled.

“Have a little faith in me. We’re gonna have a walk around the park, get some sunshine for your vitamin D deficient ass,” she teased.

I rolled my eyes.

“Vampire, remember? Don’t need the sun.”

“C’mon science boy, you know that’s a myth. You’re only pale because you never go outside anymore!”

“Touché.”

We walked to the park in silence, it was never awkward silence with MJ, however, she just gave you time to think about what you actually wanted to say. 

“He left,” I said as we strolled past some wilting trees.

“Did he say why?”

“We went back to mine after the date…to you know,” I blushed. 

“So, the date itself went well I take it?” she asked.

“Best date I’ve ever been on.”

“So, the sex was what made him run? What kind of kinky shit are you into, Parker?” MJ laughed.

“We didn’t make it to that part…” I mumbled and ducked my head.

MJ pulled me to a stop in front of a bench and dragged me down to sit.

“I’m sorry I joked. Tell me what happened, Peter.”

I sighed.

“We went back to mine, everything was great. We started making out and what we wanted physically seemed compatible…”

MJ gestured for me to continue.

“But then Wade started saying these horrible things about himself. How he’s used to being treated is just so awful, MJ. I told him that I would never act that way and he freaked out. Ran out of my apartment and said I wouldn’t see him again.”

“And what did you say?”

I fiddled with the cuff on my shirt. I knew she would see right through it, but I didn’t feel like getting yelled at just yet.

“Peter…”

“I know! I know I was wrong, and I should have run after him…but I just couldn’t.”

MJ sighed.

“Peter, I told you this wasn’t going to be easy. It’s going to take time for Wade to move on from his past issues.”

“I know that! I don’t care about the work, MJ. I’d do anything for him.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“…Wade needs someone really good in his life. He deserves the best and needs a partner who is going to be positive for him.”

“And?”

“’Your bite is like a venom, Parker. You did this to me’. That’s what Eddie said to me before he walked out of my life. I ruined his life and I don’t want to ruin Wade’s. Maybe it’s better he stays away from me,” I whispered. 

MJ wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

“You are smartest dumb person I’ve ever met,” she said.

“Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?”

“Nah, you hide all that dumb under the smarts. Coz if you were smart you could see that Wade’s issues have nothing to do with you and that Eddie Brock was a toxic asshole. I thought you were over him, Peter?” MJ asked.

“I guess not as much as I thought…” I confessed.

“Have you thought about why Eddie’s words affected you so much?”

I shook my head.

“Did you ever go and talk to someone after you got bit?” she asked.

I shook my head again.

“Do you think your bite is venom?”

After a couple of minutes of silence, I nodded my head. MJ wrapped her other arm around me and hugged tight.

“You are a good person, Peter Parker. I don’t care how many times I have to say it.”

“Thanks, MJ.”

“Promise me you’ll see someone about your feelings, after you’ve talked to Wade?”

I nodded my head.

“Good boy,” she kissed the side of my cheek.

“I’m not a dog,” I grumbled, but didn’t push her off.

“But you’d make the cutest Golden Retriever,” she cooed.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone.

“What do I say?”

“Just tell him how you feel. He loves you, Peter. He just needs to know you’re in it for the long haul. I’ll give you some privacy.”

MJ got up to take some photos of squirrels playing nearby.

_Peter: Wade…I know our date didn’t end the way we planned. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I promise that wasn’t my intention. I know you haven’t been treated the way that I would like in the past and I respect if that’s a lot to handle right now. I’d really like to meet up and talk about everything if that’s okay with you? Even if you don’t want a romantic relationship, I still want to be your friend. I hope you’re doing okay._

I waited 7minutes for a response before putting my phone in my pocket and joined MJ for the rest of our day at the park.

I then waited another 2hrs to call Wade, but I got no response.

So, I texted him again.

_Peter: Please pick up the phone. I just want to talk._

And again.

_Peter: I understand you might be busy; I know you have a life outside of what’s been going on with us the last week. But please let me know that you’re okay and you just don’t want to talk._

And again.

_Peter: Wade?_

Before I reached out to MJ again.

_Peter: He’s not picking up._

_MJ: Sister Margaret's_

_Peter: What?_

_MJ: It’s a bar Deadpool is known to frequent._

_Peter: Deadpool? Does that mean it’s full of mercenaries????_

_Peter: MJ?????_

_MJ: Oh relax, you’ll be fine._

_Peter: Yeah. I mean it wouldn’t be a great business model to kill people in your bar, right?_

_MJ: I meant more that no one would fuck with Deadpool’s boytoy, but sure._

I gulped but called a cab to the address of the bar.

As soon as I walked in, I knew I was in trouble. Everyone in the bar was at least double my size not only in muscle but sometimes also in height. I tried to hold my head high, but it was pretty obvious I didn’t belong there. 

I cleared my throat.

“I’m looking for Deadpool?” I asked the crowded room.

A chorus of laughter is all I got in response.

“I’m serious,” I repeated. 

“Yeah sure, pretty boy. You don’t find Deadpool, he finds you,” a mountain of a man said.

I walked up to the bar; the bartender was steadfastly avoiding eye contact with me.

“Look, I don’t have a lot of money. But I can pay you something if you just tell me where Deadpool is,” I offered, my voice low.

“Trust me, Peter,” the bartender said. “Wade does not want to be found right now.”

“How do you know my name?”

He just chuckled and kept wiping glasses.

“Weasel?” I asked.

The man smiled and moved down the bar to take orders.

“Wade talked about you; you know?” I told Weasel when he came back.

“Not surprising. Don’t know if you noticed but he doesn’t have many friends.”

“Yeah I know,” I murmured.

“That’s why I was really rooting for you to come through,” Weasel said. 

My eyes widened.

“Who says I didn’t?”

“The fact that Wade came to me begging for an international job? That tells me someone blew it, I’m not saying it was you,” he explained.

“When does he get back?”

“People get shot for spreading that kind of information around.”

“Well, according to Wade you already know everything about me. I think your safe.”

“You really care that much?”

“I do,” I answered without hesitation. 

Weasel paused. 

“You better treat him right,” he said and pulled out a card.

“That’s what I was trying to do,” I mumbled.

The card had an address on it. Not too far from my own apartment.

“That’s his current address. I can’t tell you exactly where he’s gone, but he hasn’t left the continent. Not sure how long it’ll be before he’s back, but should be within the next couple of days,” Weasel said. 

“Thank you! I owe you one, Weasel!” I promised, sprinting out of the bar.

“Imma hold you to that!” he called after me.

With Wade’s address tucked into my coat I set off to wait for him, I wasn’t giving up on us.


	7. The Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter waits for Wade at his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late, I didn't realize it had already been a week! (I'll admit time has been getting away from me lately).
> 
> As always, thank you everyone for all the lovely comments! They make me so happy <3 
> 
> TW: Peter finds the remnants of Wade not being very nice to himself or having healthy coping mechanisms (nothing is discussed in explicit detail but better to be safe than sorry). Also some not very nice things happen to Wade during his mission (the tags have been updated to include it if you want to check).

Out of habit, I knocked on the door when I arrived at Wade’s apartment. Obviously, I got no answer, I flipped the card over to see someone had scrawled ‘follow mama duck’ on the back. 

“Mama duck?” I muttered to myself.

I glanced around the hallway until my eyes fell on a set of crude drawings on the bottom of the wall. If you squinted hard enough, they could possibly be ducks. I followed a particularly large scribble down the wall to a shallow hole. Inside I found a dented key, luckily it still kind of fit in the lock and I was able to get the door open. 

The first thing I noticed about Wade’s apartment, was the overwhelming stench. There were piles of take out containers all over the place and the air was so thick, it was like no one had opened the windows in years. How did Wade live like this? It made me sad to think about him not taking care of himself. 

“Well, first things first, Parker. Let’s start by cleaning this place,” I told myself and set off to scrounge up some cleaning supplies. 

I’d never had to worry about feeding myself solids while living on my own, so I didn’t want to judge Wade for apparently only eating take-out, but couldn’t he at least throw the leftovers away? The mold was a bit much for even my scientifically inclined mind. 

I threw every window in the apartment wide open to air out the place, in hindsight probably not the best idea for a known mercenary’s apartment, but I also didn’t fancy getting high off cleaning products.

I figured that with the price estimates I saw online for Deadpool’s services, he could probably afford to re-carpet the floor if he cared about the stains that much, so I just gave it a quick scrub to get the top layer off and try to make the smell more bearable. 

When I got the walls my hear stopped. I’d been around enough blood in my lifetime to know that the walls were caked with it. Especially behind the armchair near the television. Being Deadpool couldn’t be a cakewalk and some of this was definitely from jobs. But the splatter patterns behind the chair looked self-inflicted (well either that or people kept getting the drop on Deadpool and shooting him in his armchair). 

“Wade…” I sighed and brushed the wall with my gloved hand. “If you give me a second chance, I’m gonna treat you right. I promise.”

I knew Deadpool must own weapons, but the pile I built from the ones lying around was large enough to arm a small country. When I told people I didn’t like weapons, they’d scoff and say, ‘that’s because you’re a vampire’, but I’d never liked guns. In my opinion, no one had the right to be judge, jury and executioner. But MJ had said that Wade was only going after those truly evil, maybe instead of killing, he could turn them over to the authorities? It was something we’d have to talk about, if Wade ever wanted to see me again, that is. 

I didn’t feel right going into Wade’s bedroom, so I just closed the door and hoped that somehow it was better than the rest of the apartment.

The whole job took me till morning to finish. With nowhere to go and Wade not back, I curled up on the couch to sleep. Hopefully, he wouldn’t mind me being in his apartment and we could make up and have snuggles. 

I woke up several hours later to a loud whooshing sound and a thud in front of me. Opening my eyes, I was met with the largest man I’d ever seen. He had silver hair, a robotic arm and a light was shining out of one of his eyes. On the floor by his feet was Deadpool, he was in terrible shape; his chest was shot up, he was missing an arm and one of his legs looked like it was hanging on by a thread. Deadpool wasn’t moving.

“Job got out of hand,” the man shrugged before tapping something on his belt and disappearing. 

I dived onto the floor to check Wade’s pulse, but it was too late, he was already dead.

“Please come one. Please don’t die on me, Wade. I need you,” I begged through sobs. 

Wade’s chest gave an almighty heave and I could feel him start breathing under my fingertips. 

“Oh, thank god! Oh god, thank you. You came back to me. I need you to always come back to me, okay?” I told him. “Even if you hate me after this, I need you to come back. I can’t stand the idea of you staying dead.” 

I tried to get Wade into my arms to carry him to bed, but I couldn’t stand with his weight. 

“You wanna be rolled or dragged?” I asked the unconscious merc.

After mentally measuring the narrow hallway to Wade’s room, I decided he would have to be dragged.

“I’m so sorry about this, Wade.”

I grabbed his still attached arm and dragged Wade towards the bedroom. Apparently dragging 200 pounds of muscle wasn’t much easier than carrying it. 

“Come on. Just a little more to go,” I groaned.

I gave a particularly hard yank and heard a soft clunk. Wade’s bad leg was laying on the floor away from him. I thought I was going to be sick.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Wade! Oh god,” I babbled while trying not to retch. 

Wade was silent as if nothing had happened. There wasn’t anything I could do, so I dragged him the rest of the way (easier one leg down) and flipped him onto his bed. When I went to collect his leg and check the damage to the carpet, I was shocked to see how little blood there was. With the amount of bullet holes in his chest their should have been more blood. 

I raced back to the bedroom to check Wade’ suit. As I suspected, on his neck there was a patch that had been cut away and there was a bite mark healing.

“Damn it, Wade!” I sighed and cradled my head in my heads.

If Wade got drained, it was going to take him much longer to regenerate. Not to mention how incredibly dangerous it was to feed on someone who was injured.

“You deserve so much better. I’m gonna take care of you. I promise,” I whispered and pressed a kiss to his masked forehead.

Luckily, Wade had an extensive collection of first aid supplies. I knew he wasn’t comfortable out of the suit, but healing factor or not, the wounds needed to be cleaned. 

“As soon as you’re clean I’ll cover you up,” I promised.

I’d seen Wade’s face before, so I knew what the scarring looked like, but he hadn’t been kidding when he said it was all over. The scars weren’t necessarily unattractive, but they did look painful. It was still incredibly apparent how muscular he was though. Wade’s body was truly a work of art.

“I know you think I hate them. That I couldn’t stand to touch you with them. But the scars mean you survived, survived long enough to meet me. How could I hate or be repulsed by something that meant you came into my life,” I murmured with tears in my eyes.

I washed him as quickly as I could. I wanted Wade to show me his body in his own time. I got a large jumper and some sweatpants out of the closest, that I struggled to get over his regrowing limbs. Eventually I had him tucked up in bed. His breathing was steady, but Wade still hadn’t said anything or opened his eyes.

“You just rest up, okay? We’re gonna get you all better and then we’ll talk.”

I ran my fingers over Wade’s bald head, and I realized I didn’t have a mask for him to wear. I didn’t like the idea of him wearing a mask fully while regenerating (what if it was difficult for him to breathe?) but he could have it rolled up to his nose. 

The bedside tables were filled with nothing but motel bibles and porn mags. There was a dresser across from the bed, but all I could find were a whole bunch of socks, some items that looked suspiciously liked grenades and lingerie sets. I traced the lace on one of the panties and hoped that they belonged to Wade and weren’t mementos from exes.

“C’mon, Wade. You’ve got to have a spare. No way would you risk being mask-less,” I grumbled.

I scanned the room until my eyes fell on Wade’s head, resting on a pillow. I gently raised his head up to slip my hand underneath. My fingers grasped something made of material and I pulled out a spare Deadpool mask.

“Knew it,” I smirked.

Carefully, I rolled the mask down half of Wades face. Staring at his peaceful expression, I couldn’t stop the warmth blooming in my chest. 

“I know this probably sounds crazy, and I’m a coward coz I wouldn’t tell you this if you were awake…but I think I love you Wade,” I murmured and stroked his cheek.

Scarred lips parted and Wade began to cough.

“Pe…Pete…Peter?” he wheezed.


	8. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this chapter is pretty dialogue heavy but it's literally called 'The Talk', so i guess that's appropriate?
> 
> Thank you to everyone for all of your lovely comments and kudos so far <3 There is nothing more satisfying than knowing people are enjoying your work!
> 
> Slight TW: Wade is insecure and says some not very nice things about himself, but it's nothing heavy.

“Wade! Wade, I’m here. It’s okay,” I reassured him.

Wade kept slipping in and out of consciousness for the next couple of hours. He didn’t say anymore words, but he was definitely aware of his regeneration now; several times he woke up screaming from the pain. 

“C’mon, babe. You can do this,” I murmured as he twisted and turned. 

Deadpool’s regenerating power was famous online, everything I read said he was practically invincible and had nothing to fear. It didn’t mention how painful it appeared to be to regrow a limb. I seriously doubted that the scores of people who wished for his power would still want it after seeing Wade go through this. 

“You’re so strong aren’t you, babe?”

Using the pet name was probably inappropriate, but he deserved anything that could possibly bring him comfort.

“I admire you so much,” I cooed.

Occasionally, Wade would have a peaceful moment and I could almost imagine he was just lying there asleep. It made me think of what I’d get to wake up to if I ever got to spend the night. It was a sight I could definitely get used to.

“Just rest, Wade. You’ll feel better soon, I promise.”

Eventually, the tossing and turning ceased completely. His arm and leg had grown back to regular size, but the skin still looked raw and pink (more so than the rest of him). 

“I think you’re through the worst of it now. Can’t believe you do this on your own,” I said and stroked wade’s hand.

“Nobody wants to be here for this,” he breathed with his eyes still closed.

“Wade!”

“This is nice,” he whispered.

“Yeah? I wasn’t sure if you’d want me...”

“Always want you, baby boy.”

My heart stopped.

“I’ll always want you too,” I promised, choking back tears.

Wade patted the space beside him, so I crawled next to him and snuggled close. 

“I was so scared. Never want you to have to go through that again,” I whispered.

“It’s sweet of you to care, but I’m always okay, Petey. That’s the whole point of me.”

“You’re good for so many other things besides getting hurt,” I grumbled and kissed his shoulder.

We laid in silence with Wade stroking my back. 

“You’d think my mind could lay off me and at least give me the energy for a boner,” he chuckled.

I blushed.

“There’ll be plenty of time for that later.”

“Nah, Petey-Pie. Pretty soon I have to open my eyes and you won’t be here anymore. I don’t usually get good things when I’m in-between, so this is more than enough…I’ve just been thinking about that kiss in your apartment. Really wish we could have finished, before I fucked everything up.”  
I took a deep breath.

“Wade, you’re not in-between. It’s really me, Peter. I’m here with you,” I explained gently.

Wade stopped rubbing my back and the whites on his mask scrunched shut.

“If you’re gonna be an asshole about it, I’ll wake myself up right now,” he warned.

“I’ll get out of bed if that makes you more comfortable, but neither of us is leaving until you’re fully healed.”

The whites on Wade’s mask finally opened. 

“Peter?” he asked in a small voice.

“I’m here, Wade.”

“It’s really you?”

“I promise.”

“How?” 

“I went to see Weasel,” I explained.

It was as if all of Wade’s energy had collapsed in on itself. The usual untameable aura that surrounded Deadpool felt tiny and fragile. He was so still that I wasn’t even sure if he was breathing anymore. 

“You dragged me from the living room…”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“You washed me…”

“I was as fast I could, and I dressed you as soon as I was done.”

“You…”

“Yes, Wade?”

It was apparent to me that Wade had been aware of everything going on around him. That meant he heard what I said and there was no point lying now.

“You said you think you love me,” he whispered.

“I was wrong.”

“Knew it. You’re too good for me.”

“I don’t think I love you. I know I love you, Wade Wilson,” I said firmly.

Wade made a choked off crying sound and I noticed his cheeks were damp.

“I love you,” I repeated.

“You can’t.”

“I know how I feel, Wade. If you don’t feel the same, that’s fine…”

A humourless chuckle burst from Wade’s lips.

“Of course, I love you. Who wouldn’t love you, baby boy? You’re perfect.”

I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach at Wade’s confessions and focus on my point. But I couldn’t stop the happy, bubbly feeling running through my veins. 

“I think we both know I’m far from that.”

“I don’t want you to love me,” he mumbled.

“Why not?”

“Everyone in my life always leaves or hurts me. Most of the time both. I don’t want to see the love leave someone’s eyes…I can’t do that again.”

“Wade…”

“You’ll realize you’re too good for me or that my issues are too much. You’ll resent how hard it is to get rid of me, and then I’ll hate my regeneration even more than I already do. It all ends the same way…”

I remembered the blood splatters on the walls and shivered.

“It wouldn’t be like that. I promise you, Wade. I’m here for you, no matter what. Even if we break up, I’ll help you.”

“I wanna believe you, baby boy…”

“You have to take a leap of faith here, Wade.”

“I don’t want to get hurt again.”

I snorted.

“The guy who dropped you off didn’t hurt you?”

Wade removed his arm from my shoulders.

“I don’t want Nathan to love me, I just want someone to touch me…. I need you to love me, Petey,” he mumbled.

“I do.”

Wade sniffled.

“You promise me this is real?”

“What do I have to do to prove it? I’ll do anything.”

“Kiss me,” Wade whispered.

“What?”

“Kiss me,” he repeated quietly. 

I pressed my lips to Wade’s jaw and left several kisses.

“Satisfied?” I asked.

“Your face is scratchy...”

“Oh sorry, I haven’t shaved in a couple for days. Most people don’t even notice it.”

“Sensitive skin,” Wade explained.

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

“I’ve never felt you with facial hair.”

“If you have a razor, I can shave it now?” I offered. 

“No, baby boy; I shouldn’t know how it feels. I didn’t even think you could grow any to be perfectly honestly,” he sounded stunned.

“So?”

Wade turned his head to face me.

“So, that puts a giant tick in the ‘this is real’ column,” he breathed.

“Can I kiss you again?” I asked.

He nodded his head.

“I need words, Wade,” I reminded him.

“Yes. Please, Peter, kiss me.”

I leant in and captured Wade’s lips with my own. The scarred flesh felt like home against my lips and the little gasps coming from Wade made my toes curl. 

“Mmmm Wade,” I moaned.

Wade opened his mouth to respond, but I slipped my tongue in to massage his. Wade groaned loudly and pulled me closer. 

“God you’re so hot,” he panted.

“Look who’s talking. You’re practically my wet dream come true,” I smirked and started sucking a hickey on his neck.

I knew we’d gotten side-tracked and everything was moving too fast, but I couldn’t find it in me to care. Wade moved his massive thigh against my bulge. The friction was amazing, and I soon found myself swinging a leg over and riding Wade’s thigh, while I made out with his neck.

“You’re killing me, baby boy,” Wade moaned.

“You think you can get it up?” I asked.

“Way ahead of you,” he grinned.

I moved my hand up and felt the impressive bulge against my palm.

“Can I make you cum?”

“Fuck yeah,” Wade panted and bucked against my hand.

“Can I put my hand inside your pants, or you do you just want me to rub you over them?” I asked.

“Inside…but don’t pull it out, please.”

“Whatever you want, babe.”

I slipped my hand inside Wade’s pants as I continued to grind down on his thigh. Wade groaned as I grasped his cock, I could feel the bumpy texture against my skin and knew it was gonna feel incredible inside me one day.

“Not gonna last long,” he grunted.

“Me neither,” I said and started to stroke him in earnest.

It was difficult working out a rhythm at first and it definitely wasn’t the best hand job I’ve ever given, but neither of us seemed to care. The room was filled with the sounds of our moans as I rutted against Wade, and he fucked up into my hand.

“Gonna cum…” Wade warned as I thumbed his slit.

“Cum for me, babe. Wanna see you make a mess of yourself,” I panted.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I could feel Wade’s release dripping over my hand. The knowledge that I was able to make him do that, is what pushed me over the edge; I came in my jeans, rutting violently against Wade’s muscular thigh.

“Oh fuck,” I choked out as pleasure overtook me.

“That’s it, baby boy. Show me how good I make you feel,” Wade cooed and stroked my back.

I rolled off Wade’s leg and laid painting next to him.

“That was…”

“Yeah,” Wade exhaled. 

“Wow,” I breathed. 

“I think you broke me, Peter Parker.”

I giggled.

“Well it’s a good thing I don’t mind putting you back together again, hmmm?” I rolled and nosed at Wade’s shoulder.

“You really wanna do this?” he asked.

“Cross my heart,” I promised.

“Then let’s do this,” he smiled.

“On one condition,” I said.

Wade raised a masked eyebrow at me.

“I want a re-do of our date. I know we can’t take back what happened and it’s an important part in our history. But I want a chance to do it right. You deserve it,” I explained solemnly.

“Anything you want, baby boy.”

Wade pulled me closer and sealed our deal with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, there wasn't supposed to be any smut until next chapter but what can I say *shrugs shoulders*
> 
> Just a reminder, we have one more chapter and then the epilogue. And those two are going to be nothing but fluff (angst is over). Can't believe it's nearly finished!


	9. The Re-Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter have their re-do date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the late post! Things kept piling up in real life and I just couldn't find the time to finish this chapter. We have still the epilogue to go and i hope to get that out soon. 
> 
> If your still reading, thank you so much for sticking with it <3 
> 
> Also, please notice that the rating has now changed to Explicit as we get smexy in this chapter *eyebrow waggle*

We agreed to have our re-do date the following Monday, so Wade would be able to rest up and fully regenerate. This time we decided to skip tacos and just do mini golf before heading back to my apartment. 

The night before, he texted and asked if we could do our date in the morning instead.

_Wade: Hey my beautiful bubble-butted baby boy, could we re-schedule our ball busting session for 8am tomorrow?_

_Peter: Please don’t call it that._

_Wade: Awww aren’t you appreciative of my awesome alliteration? :p_

_Peter: The alliteration is fine, just please call it mini golf. And 8 is fine…is everything alright?_

_Wade: Everything’s peachy, precious Petey-pie. I just have something I need to do._

_Peter: Is it a job? I know we haven’t talked about it yet, but I understand you need to make money. We can do it another day?_

_Wade: You’re so good to me, Petety-pie but it’s really okay. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow <3 _

_Peter: Okay. Can’t wait to see you either._

I know Wade said that everything was fine, but I still had a knot in my stomach until I arrived at the mini golf course. I couldn’t see anyone else around and when I checked the sign it said the place didn’t open till 10:30. I sighed and got my phone out to text Wade.

I heard a cough behind me. I turned around and was met with a large figure in jeans and a hoodie. I couldn’t see his face, but I knew it was Wade.

“Hey, baby boy.”

“Wade!” 

I couldn’t hide my shock at his civilian clothes, I’d expected him to turn up in his Deadpool suit like last time. 

“Surprise,” he chuckled weakly.

“It’s a great one,” I beamed.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But golf doesn’t open till 10:30. Sorry, I should have checked last night when you asked.”

Wade pulled a key out of his pocket.

“Already spoke to the owner, baby boy. We have the place to ourselves till 10,” Wade grinned and headed to the fence to unlock it.

My heart fluttered. 

“This is why you wanted to reschedule?” I asked.

“Not exactly,” Wade beckoned me through the fence before pushing his hood off his face. “That’s why I wanted to reschedule.”

I gasped and brought my hand to touch Wade’s cheek.

“I knew you were disappointed that I came in my suit for our first date. So, I wanted to make it up to you; I’m just not ready for anyone else to see me. I hope that’s okay,” he mumbled.

“Thank you. I know how hard this is for you,” I told him and got on my toes to press a kiss against his lips.

When we pulled away, I could see a deep blush covering Wade’s cheeks. 

“Now, let’s go bust some balls,” I smirked and grabbed a club.

I could tell Wade was distracted from having his skin on show, he only beat me by 10 points (being an expert marksman, he really was a much better shot) but the atmosphere was still light-hearted. Honestly, I’d never been around someone who make me feel as relaxed as Wade did. I knew underneath the cavalier attitude there was darkness, but his energy was infectious, and I knew I could truly be myself around him.

We finished on the course by 9:45 and Wade put the keys back in the office. On our first date we went back to my apartment to have sex, but I wasn’t sure if people did that for dates during the day. Wade already knew my sexual history was pretty bare and I didn’t want to let on that my romantic past was almost as barren, so I let him take the lead.

“That went well right?” Wade asked. “I mean you didn’t run away screaming or try to beat me with a golf club...”

“Never!” I promised and grabbed his hands. “I know you find it hard to believe but I really do love your face.”

A grin spread out across cracked lips.

“Yeah?” Wade asked shyly.

“Yeah.” I pushed my head up to bump my nose against his and whispered, “I wish I could see it every day.”

“Petey…”

“It’s true.”

“How did I find someone as good as you?”

Wade wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

“You placed an ad on the dark web, remember?”

“Ah yes. Best joke Weasel has ever made.”

“Next time I see him I’ll remember to say thank you.”

“Still can’t believe you went to Sister Margaret's. The balls on you, Mr Parker. Seriously,” Wade smirked.

My previous hesitations forgotten; I bucked my crotch against Wade. 

“Why don’t we head back to mine and you can see for yourself?”

“I thought you’d never ask, baby boy.”

Wade scooped me up like he did on our first date.

“Such a gentleman,” I rolled my eyes. 

“You haven’t seen nothing yet little spider,” he purred.

I could feel my skin thrumming with excitement during our walk back. There were less stares than when Deadpool had been carrying me home which was nice. I knew we’d only done it once before, but there felt something oddly routine and domestic about it. I guess with Eddie, I was seen as some ‘big bad monster’, it was nice to feel like something soft with Wade. 

“You’re so good to me,” I whispered and lent in to press a kiss against his hidden cheek.

Wade stiffened.

“Always want to be good to you, baby boy. I know things got rocky, but it’s my mission now to treat you the best I can.”

My heart fluttered as Wade set me down in front of my door. I unlocked it and stepped inside with Wade following close behind me. Everything felt so different to last time. I knew we’d technically already crossed the physical boundary, but I still felt nervous. 

I was about to offer Wade something to drink when I noticed him fiddling with his sleeve. It seemed like I wasn’t the only one who was nervous. I smiled and held out my hand.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom, babe?” I asked.

Wade shivered.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d really like that, baby boy.”

He grasped my hand and I led us through my apartment. I could feel Wade’s nervous energy pouring off of him. I needed to get him to relax if we were going to get anywhere tonight. When we arrived at my bedroom, I sat Wade on the bed and turned to close the door.

“You’re so good for me, babe,” I cooed as I walked back to him.

“Yeah?” Wade blushed.

I nodded and stopped in front of him.

“Can I straddle you, honey?” 

Wade let out a low moan at the pet name and nodded his head.

“You like that, baby?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he whispered.

I moved myself onto Wade’s lap and could feel his sizeable erection against me. The hard muscles of his chest under my fingers made me want to drool.

“So hot, babe. Love how big you are,” I groaned and bucked my crotch against his stomach.

“You hard for me, Petey?” Wade breathed.

“So, fucking hard for you, babe,” I panted. “Can I push your hood down? I really, really need to kiss you right now.”

Wade paused, but eventually gave a slight nod. 

“Thank you, baby. I love your face so much and I just want to cover it in kisses.”

When I pushed his hood down, Wade’s skin had a light blush covering it. I cradled his face in my hands and placed light kisses across his cheeks.

“You’re so handsome. How’d I get such a handsome boyfriend?” I cooed.

“Petey…”

“I meant it, Wade. This is the face of the man I love…what could be more beautiful than that?” I said solemnly.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

“Thank you,” Wade whispered.

“Are you okay? Do you want to continue?”

He nodded.

“Words, baby. I need you to use your words,” I reminded him gently.

“Yes please, Peter. I want to continue, and I’d also like…” Wade trailed off.

I waited for him to finish but Wade wouldn’t meet my eyes.

“If you don’t tell me what you want, I can’t make it happen,” I purred into Wade’s ear.

“I’d really like it…if you could maybe…top tonight?”

I smiled.

“Of course, baby,” I nipped Wade’s ear lightly, “it would be my pleasure.”

Wade shivered.

“Can we get undressed?” I asked.

“Fuck yeah. These pants are so tight now.”

I ground down against Wade’s crotch, making him gasp.

“Hmmm, yeah. That all for me, baby?”

“Only you.”

“So, fucking hot. I need you in my mouth. Can I blow you, while I prep you?”

“Yeah. Fuck. Your lips are so hot.”

I chuckled and lifted Wade’s hoodie over his head. Technically I’d seen him naked before, but that was when he was hurt, and I couldn’t take my time; now I could take all of him in. And god there was a lot to take in. Wade’s chest was muscles upon muscles. Yeah, there were scars and sores but that was just a part of Wade.

“Look at you, baby. Such a treat for me.”

“Take your shirt off too? I don’t like being the only one undressed…”

I smiled and unbuttoned my own shirt. I let the material drop to the floor behind me and could feel Wade’s eyes checking me out.

“Like what you see?” I asked him.

“You’re like a model, Petey. Never got to touch something so pretty,” he whispered and ran his fingers down my sides.

“All yours, babe. Forever,” I promised.

Wade leant forward and captured one of my nipples between his lips. Tingle shot up my spine and I let out a low moan.

“Like that?” he smirked at me.

“Oh yeah. We’ll definitely be doing more of that. But right now, I need to get your pants off.” 

“Please…”

I slid off Wade’s lap onto the floor in front of him and shimmied his jeans down his muscular legs. 

“Just gonna grab the lube and condoms so I can prep you,” I explained and moved over to the bedside table. 

“I can’t transmit or catch anything…”

I paused.

“I figured with your mutation; I just didn’t want to assume anything. But I’m clean too, I got tested after Eddie left,” I explained.

“I wanna feel you,” Wade whispered. 

I nodded and tossed the condom back in the drawer. I settled between wade’s thighs before looking up at him.

“I can’t wait to suck you, baby. Can I take your underwear off now?”

“Would you first? Sorry, I know it’s stupid…”

“Hey, no it’s not. I have no problem being naked with you, I want to be naked with you.”

Without hesitation I shucked off my past and underwear, leaving myself standing completely bare in front of Wade.

“Feel better?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

I smiled and kneeled again. Wade was wearing black briefs with a red Deadpool logo over the crotch.

“Really?” I raised my eyebrow.

“Hey, if they put your logo on underwear, you’d totally wear them,” Wade defended.

“Good thing I don’t have a logo then,” I muttered and started to pull them down.

“I’ll design you one, snookums.”

“Thank you, honey bear.” 

I’d been going for sarcastic, but Wade’s eyelids fluttered so pretty at the pet name.

“That really gets to you, doesn’t it?” I asked.

“No one’s ever called me anything besides Wade before…well nothing nice anyway. Didn’t know it would feel this good,” he mumbled.

“I love that it gets you hot. I’ll call you anything you want; I just want to make you feel good.”

I slid Wade’s briefs all the way down and was left face to face with his dick. The skin was mottled and red like the rest of him, but I didn’t care, it was a thing of beauty to me. 

“Can I start?” I asked, already licking my lips. 

“Please…” Wade groaned.

I bent forward and placed my lips around his swollen head. The raised flesh felt incredible under my tongue and the noise Wade gave was heavenly. 

“God you’re so good at that,” he moaned.

I hummed and took more of his length into my mouth. I couldn’t fit him all in without gagging but wrapped my hands around the rest to jerk him off.

“Oh yeah, you look so fucking hot,” Wade whispered and bucked his hips.

I continued my ministrations for a few minutes before popping off and grabbing the lube to coat my fingers.

“Gonna open you up now, baby,” I explained. 

“Fuck yeah, need you in me.”

I spread some lube on Wade’s hole and gently breached his muscle with one finger. I swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock to distract him from any discomfort. It seemed to work because he was quickly begging for more. Soon I had three of my fingers scissoring his entrance. It was less prep time than I would have liked but Wade was impatient, and I couldn’t resist his demands for more.

“Gonna fuck you now, baby,” I cooed as I retracted my fingers.

“Yeah. Yeah, please need it so bad.”

I smirked and pumped my cock a few times before positioning myself at his entrance. 

“Can’t wait to get inside you. So, fucking tight around my fingers, you’re gonna feel incredible on my cock.”

I slowly pushed myself past the ring of muscle. Even Wade’s insides were ridged, I’d never felt anything like it. I gripped the base of my cock to stop myself from finishing too fast. If the moans coming from beneath me were anything to go by, Wade wasn’t that far behind.

“God, I always forget how good bottoming is,” he groaned.

“Haven’t even started yet, baby,” I teased.

“It’s been a while, probably not gonna last long,” Wade warned.

“Honestly, same here. You feel incredible, babe.”

It took a couple of thrusts, but I eventually found the spot that made Wade’s toes curl. I made sure to roll my hips so I could keep hitting Wade’s prostate. Below me, he was letting out a litany of curse words.

“You like that, honey?” I asked and brought my fingers up to play with his nipples.

Wade’s only response was a series of unintelligible moans.

“I asked you a question, baby,” I gave a sharp thrust to centre Wade’s attention.

He gave a gasp and a jerky nod of his head.

“You know I need you to use your words, darling,” I whispered into the skin of his neck.

“Fuck…yeah….so close…baby boy…please.”

I smiled and sucked a quickly fading hickey onto his neck.

“What do you need?” I asked.

“Need…your hand…on…on my…cock,” Wade gasped.

“You’re wish is my command.”

I pulled back and wrapped one of my hands around Wade’s cock. I jerked him in time with my thrusts, making sure to hit his sweet spot every time.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, Petey. Gonna cum…Fuck!”

Wade’s face scrunched up in pleasure and I could feel his release shooting over my hand.

“God you’re so hot,” I whispered.

The visuals coupled with Wade’s inner muscles tightening sent me over the edge and I couldn’t stop myself from cumming. When I’d finished, I gingerly pulled out, careful not to hurt Wade, and grabbed a cloth for clean-up. 

When I was satisfied, I’d cleaned up all of our mess, I climbed back into bed and we laid there in each other’s arms. The only sounds were of us breathing and everything felt perfect.

“It’s never felt like that before,” Wade murmured into my hair.

“Yeah. Pretty sure I want to do that forever,” I said, turning to look him in the eye. 

Wade gave a watery nod and held me closer. 

“Love you so much, Peter Parker.”

“As I love you, Wade Wilson.”

And in that moment, I knew we were going to be alright.


	10. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade have a feeding session

It became standard for Wade and me to have feeding sessions every Friday night. It was a treat for making it through the week and was a great way to start our weekends together. Technically I could have drunk from Wade for all my meals, but I didn’t like taking that much out of him daily (even though Wade sometimes got jealous of my blood bags in the fridge). 

There was still biting outside of our feeding sessions, mostly during sex, but I never drank deep unless it was a Friday night. I hated the thought of Wade not having enough time to heal surrounded by fluffy blankets. I even bought one of those white noise machines to help soothe him while he slept the effects of my bite off. Wade continuously told me that all of this wasn’t necessary, but I needed to look after him. 

It wasn’t just the blood that made me feel so content after our sessions, it was getting to hold and stroke him after too. Hearing his moans whenever I’d nip a particularly sensitive spot, sustained me as much as any plasma. Hearing his heartbeat as we lay curled up in bed till Saturday lunchtime as the only sound, I’d need for the rest of my life. 

In short, Wade Wilson completed my life in way I didn’t even know where missing. 

**6 Months Later**

“Oh fuck,” Wade moaned. “Yeah, right there, baby boy.” 

I grinned and sank my teeth deeper into Wade’s shoulder. His body shivered beneath me and I took a long gulp of Wade’s sweet blood.

“Yeah, love when you suck me,” he groaned and canted his hips up.

I could feel Wade’s erection rubbing along my stomach, I loved the way my bite got him so riled up. Slowly, I retracted my fangs so I could press a kiss over the mark.

“So sweet to me…” Wade whispered.

“Always baby,” I cooed and stroked his cheek.

I dotted kisses around Wade’s face before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. At first, I was nervous to kiss Wade during a session (his taste would still be in my mouth) but he assured me that the positives of the contact outweighed any lingering taste.

“So good for me,” I praised and traced a scar on Wade’s nose.

“Yeah?”

“The best. Couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend,” I promised.

Wade’s eyes shone with emotion and it broke my heart to know that he’d never felt good enough. That nobody had ever told him that he was enough for them (with or without his mutation). Slowly I was getting Wade to see the good inside himself, most days it was still an uphill battle, but I could see an improvement when Wade looked in the mirror (which was a victory on its own!). 

“Need…” he panted.

“Yeah, baby? What do you need? You know you can have anything, you just gotta ask.”

“More.”

I smirked. I knew what Wade was referring to, but if my baby wasn’t going to be specific then I could have some fun with this.

“More kisses?” I asked sweetly and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“No,” Wade blushed.

“Hmmm, is it more of ‘this’ you want?” I dragged my stomach over his hard cock, making Wade gasp. 

“So close baby boy, you keep doing that and I’m gonna come,” Wade warned.

I grinned.

“Oh. Is that what you want? You want more orgasms?” 

Wade shook his head, making me chuckle.

“You don’t want orgasms?” I asked.

“…Not yet. Want more bites.”

“Ohhhh, you want more bites?”

Wade nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“Well if that’s what my baby wants…” I let my fangs drop, making Wade shiver.

“So sexy, Petey.”

“You want some chest bites first or just neck?” I asked.

“Chest. I can hold off,” he grunted.

Neck biting only happened at the end of a session (it was where I could drink the most from) so if Wade was asking to hold off, that meant my guy was really in the mood for more bites.

“Whatever you want sweetheart,” I said and slid down so my mouth was in line with his nipple.

I licked over his nipple with the tip of my tongue several times, before letting my fangs sink into the flesh just above. Wade let out a loud groan and pulled my head closer to his chest.

“Fuck yeah, love when you drink from me, Petey.”

I sucked harder and bucked my erection against his, creating delicious friction that Wade gasping and writhing. I repeated my actions with his other bud and could feel the wet spot forming on the front of his sweats.

“You close?” I murmured into his skin.

“Yeah. But don’t want it to be over yet,” Wade whined.

I smiled and brought my face up to his.

“You know you enjoy what happens after, baby,” I nuzzled the side of his face.

Wade shook his head.

“You love being wrapped in a fluffy blanket while we snuggle and I say how much I love you,” I sing-songed in his ear.

“I think someone forgets that I’m the world’s deadliest mercenary,” Wade mock-growled.

I snorted.

“Sure, honey. You just keep telling yourself that,” I cooed and booped our noses together. 

Wade’s eyes looked up at me with nothing but love in them and I could feel my heart double in size.

“C’mon sweetheart, let’s finish this off and get you taken care of,” I pressed a light kiss to Wade’s scarred lips before trailing down to his neck.

“Can you…” I felt Wade gesture to his crotch.

Something I discovered after we started dating, was that Wade rarely masturbated. For all he talked, he couldn’t get past his skin, so masturbation happened in the dark, under the covers and only when he desperately needed release. Since we started sleeping together, Wade had gotten better about touching himself, but sometimes he still couldn’t do it. 

“I’d love to. It’s such a privilege getting to touch you, honey,” I said and slipped my hand into his sweats.

Wade keened as I grasped his cock and began stroking slowly. 

“More…” Wade moaned.

“You ready for the big finish?” I asked and sped my hand up.

“Fuck yeah, give it to me.”

I licked over Wade’s pulse point before sinking my teeth in and drinking deeply. At my first long suck I could feel Wade’s release drip over my fingers. The low groan he let out made my toes curl. 

“God you’re so good at that,” he whispered as I drained him.

I never drank enough to kill him, but I did take enough so Wade was pretty docile afterwards. He often raved about the ‘floaty feeling’ he got after a session.  
I retracted my fangs and watched a goofy smile spread over my love’s face. 

“Hey there,” I whispered.

“Hi,” Wade murmured.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” 

“Like a unicorn made out of marshmallow.”

I chuckled.

“That’s perfect, honey. Shall we get all nice and cozy and put on Golden Girls?”

Wade nodded. 

“Whatever you want, baby,” I promised.

I grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed and pulled it over Wade. I made sure his head was nice and comfy before grabbing the remote to turn on the TV. 

“You thirsty, babe?”

“A little,” Wade responded.

I brought a water bottle to his lips and encouraged him to take short sips.

“Hungry?” I asked.

Wade shook his head.

“Okay, you let me know the second that changes.”

“Mainly just sleepy,” Wade mumbled into my side.

“Such a perfect boyfriend,” I cooed and stroked Wade’s head.

“Yeah?” a small voice asked.

“The best. I’m so lucky to have you, babe.”

Wade hummed contently in my arms, as I continued to whisper praise until I could hear the soft snores that meant he’d drifted off to sleep.  
Smiling, I looked over at the bedside table next to me, hidden underneath a stack of science journals was a small velvet ring box. In a month, Wade and I were going on a trip to Canada and I’d picked out the perfect spot to propose. I’d never craved a perfect life, but with Wade I knew I had found as close to perfection as anyone could get. And I couldn’t wait to start our forever.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! Thank you so much to everyone who has been following along and has left kind words. It really means the world to me <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the ending and if you want more Spideypool, then check out the other prompts in this series (none of the others have vampires though).


End file.
